Yugioh 5D's: A Dragon's Rage
by darkyami1214
Summary: (ON HIATUS) After the previous duel, it had left Yusei mentally scared, with Aki hospitalize, Yusei is wanting to help but is afraid to be near a duel again. Can a certain dragon & sister help him? Will Aki ever understand that she's never alone...?
1. Introductions

**Yugioh 5D's A Dragon's Rage**

**Explaintions:**

Hi everyone who is reading this. This is darkyami1214. I'm pleased people are actually enjoying my story "_17 Years of Hell and Lost Hope"_

Now I'm ready to upload a new Story.

Now this takes place during episodes 40 and 41 the duel of Aki and Yusei.

One of my most important episodes of the entire 5D's series.

0o0

-Now my OC is in this (Jay, Yusei's younger sister, she's older in my other Yugioh 5D's fanfic).

Anyways I will make a story on her past later on. But Mind you if you want to read it, it will be some time later.

Now the real Jay is a physic like Aki, who is also a seer, (someone who can see the past, present and future). She also can see what is happening in another place. Such as if someone is picking their nose in another room. Of course they have to be within 15 mile range.

-Another, To change the story a little Yusei will have some physic abilities. He is able to communicate with the Crimson Dragon's servants (Stardust, Black Rose, Aqua Ice ect…) and no he cannot make his monsters become real, only the Crimson Dragon's servants.

IN ADDITION

-I will make a few changes in this

-I might speed things up during the duel

-warning I bit of a sadist, so I might add more pain then there already has been originally

-They might cuss/curse in this

-I might make the characters a bit OOC at times

- I might put a few spoilers for those who haven't seen all of the series(might, can't guarantee I will; I might)

-(in advance is see Stardust as a female, and Black Rose Dragon as a male

-The character's thoughts might be mixed at times

-I'm a bad describer, and writer. I might misspell a few words, and use grammar incorrectly, and misplace some words that I actually meant to put in other sentences. I think I'll end up using the same words over and over. So in other words I suck at writing ):

I won't say anything more, I recommend, that you see the two episodes before reading this, otherwise you might get confused or spoiled about this. Other than that I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Dragon's life, helicopter?

Like I said before I will be making changes in this story then write the entire episode the way it did. Other wise what is the point of doing that if people can just go watch it themselves

**Chapter 1: Dragon's life, helicopter...?**

The sun was shinning brightly in Satilight. For once it looked peaceful. A certain orphanage stood in the sunlight. Near it's side stayed a blue eyed male. Wiping his hands with a white handkerchief after re-fixing his crimson red moon crescent D-Wheel. Which was damaged during a pervious duel, now that the Blue eye teen was frighten of.

Putting back his matching brown gloves on his now clean hands, he sat down near the building pulling his water bottle near him drinking the clear liquid to his parched lips. It's been tiring but he managed to get it done.

His runner fix as it used to. He sighed, his thoughts completely on the duel he previously had. Just the thoughts about his spine shiver.

He placed a now gloved hand on his abdomen, right where he was impaled by a metal shard from his own D-Wheel. He felt the frabric under his thin black and red shirt. The pain still lingered, but he paid no mind to it.

Not knowing to him a certain silvery dragon was behind him. She sighed.

"_Still wondering about the Duel?" _

The blue eye male looked up. Only for his eyes to see warm golden eyes look strait back at him.

"Stardust!"

Right there, the dragon was about 6 inches tall now stood beside him. Her silver white skin gleamed with the sun along with her sea foam blue scales on certain parts of her body. With sapphire blue breast plates. Her long tail flowed behind her swaying side to side.

Unlike her real dragon size, her head was less sharper, in fact the spear on her head wasn't there instead her nose was pointed but not sharp.

(If you want a basic Idea, think of Phineas's nose from Phineas and Ferb)

Yusei slightly glared at his dragon.

"Don't startle me like that." The dragon pulled her head down a bit.

"_I'm sorry. But I was only asking Yusei. You had me worried." _She creped closer, wrapping her silver tail around his arm.

Yusei couldn't help but find the dragon by his side, look utterly cute. His eyebrows soften, while he smiled as he picked up the small dragon and held her in his arms. As complying she curled up more against the turbo duelist. By act he pet her head. As responding to his touch, the synchro monster purred like a cat.

"I'm sorry, Stardust it's just that I'm still a little shaken up from the duel with Kiryu. I don't know what he became. It scares me to no end."

Yusei remembered the duel. The Earthbound God, the card his former friend played. That tried to kill not only him but, his sister as well. He shivered at the memory.

He glanced at his arm where the crimson Dragon's mark was at. A small thin claw touched his arm. He glanced at the dragon. He smiled again. Ever since he got Stardust Dragon's card she literally came to life. Thanks to the golden pendent he received. With that, he had the ability to bring the other dragons into this form, about 6 or seven inches tall, solid form.

He pet the small dragon. Even though she can be ruthless dragon out in the dueling field. Here, she was gentle and fragile Stardust gave her own smile but her card welder.

(just think of Toothless's smile from How to Train Your Dragon).

"_That's not all on your mind is it?" _Yusei gave the little dragon a confused look.

"_You're thinking about how you're going to help Aki aren't you?" _Yusei wanted to protest but he knew he can't hide anything from this clever little dragon.

He nodded. He thought back at the duel. He wanted to help her. but he didn't get to reach her, to convince her, to allow him to gain her trust.

But… at least he managed to get her to open up. Because just before she left, he heard something she whispered through her tearful cries indicating she wanted help.

"_Red informed me about Aki being sent to the hospital." _

Yusei removed from his thoughts and looked back at the smaller beast.

"She was sent to the hospital?" The little dragon nodded.

"_You want to help her as a former signer... A Friend…" _

The raven haired male looked back. "Friend…" He said quietly. The memory of the previous duel got back into his head. He quickly shook the feeling away from him.

"But, as I am, I couldn't possibly help Izayoi…" Stardust sighed but understood, she reopened her golden eyes.

"_Yusei... why don't you have a break you already finished your D-Wheel, and you look like you need the rest." _He nodded.

"Alright."

Carefully putting Stardust down. He walked to his D-Wheel, before moving it to the storage area(a shed). He turned only to see Stardust already on his shoulder, he smiled. Stardust was sure a fast one. He grabbed her and held her in his arms, so that her head was against his chest.

Stardust always enjoyed being carried.

Unlike her friend Red.

Although Yusei is the only one who can bring them in solid form, like how she is now, Red does not like being touched. He's as stubborn as his master Jack. Living with them for 2 years was hard to venture, having being stuck with two arrogant, stubborn males.

Yusei kept her in his arms. Careful not to shift her in a uncomfortable position. He glanced at one of her scars, particularly the one on her back. After getting hit by Black Rose Dragon, it really did a number on her.

He started having second thoughts about putting her in a situation like that. But in order to reach Aki's heart he had to do it. Even Black Rose Dragon had his feelings to save her. He remembered hearing his stale voice.

OoO

_His body was bruised and aching. Never less he continued on. Stardust kept a close distance next to her welder in case for protection. She wasn't hurt or injured since she barely came out onto the field. But she still was going to be protective. Just one sight of Yusei's current condition, she immediately took action to guard._

_Yusei kept an eye on the red haired duelist. He felt the other signer's pain of being rejected. _

_He knew what it was like. _

_To be discriminated by others, to be hated, judged, to feel like an outcast. Having anyone to support you except yourself. He glanced up at her ace, Black Rose Dragon. The flower covered dragon was looking at directly at him. Silently growling at tail bearer signer. _

_"I'll make you pay for hurting Aki"__Was what he said growling fiercely. Yusei having the ability to talk to the others' dragons responded back at him. _

"_It's not in my intention to hurt Izayoi, I simply want to help her understand, that she care for herself. Open her heart. And not feel like an outcast... " __He calmly said to the openent Dragon. _

_"Then prove it! I know what you want to do! You don't care about her. You don't have any idea of what she has gone through! And I'll do everything in my power to stop you from hurting her any longer. So Stay away from her!" _He dangerously yelled.

"_You are right…" _

_The dragon stayed shockly silent. _

"_I don't have any idea of what she had gone through. But I promise I'll do everything I can to support, help her, to let her understand even if it costs me my life." _

_The raven haired man glanced at Black Rose. He was stunned at his words, however still angry at him. _

_But even under all the fury, Yusei felt the slight emotion, the feeling of Black Rose's emotion he was hopping that, Yusei himself, can help her. Bring her out of the dark and into the light. It was very faint, but in there. _

He knew that dragon was only protecting Aki. And he respected that. After all he and Stardust would do whatever they can to help each other.

When he glance down at the little winged creature, she seemed to have fallen asleep. He sat down on the bench in front of the door keeping Stardust on his lap. She laid down dog style, peacefully sleeping.

Yusei gently pet her down her back. It wasn't until he saw Saiga, and his sister, Jay, coming down. When they just reached him Yusei rapidly placed his covered finger in front of his mouth. Indicating he wanted it to be quiet. The two nodded when their eyes caught Stardust napping on the raven haired male's lap.

Saiga still found it weird about a live Dragon near him; but he seen even more unreal things in his life. And quickly had to get used to it. After all it wasn't everyday you see a real life dragon.

But as soon as the two came, powerful winds came crashing down at the four. Yusei gently held Stardust and placed an arm in front of his face to see. The little Lizard like Dragon stirred and opened her golden eyes to see what was going on.

It was where the four saw it. It was a... Helicopter….!

...

Now here's the first chapter. Or second in this case…

I bet yah no on really saw that coming. Stardust coming to real solid life. Anyways she's the size of an average house cat, so that Yusei can easily hold her. Now that pendent of his can have all the signer dragons to be in small solid forms.

Now, If you are interested to know more about Yusei's sister, You'll have to wait until I can get the story up and you guys can have a better descriptive about her.

If you read the description on my homepage, you should know a little bit about her. I also uploaded a picture from Devi art(NOT MINE!).

If you want to have a basic Idea of what she looks like. Only she wears a choker, (similar to Yami Yugi's in the Original Yugioh). Her hair is always worn in a high pony tail, with her golden bangs falling at the sides of her head. Her shirt his a black tank top with a navy blue vest over it. Oh her face isn't that soft, it's a little sharper. Mainly around her eyes.

She is also very good with Mechanics and computers like Yusei. Another, she also was in the last duel. She was ridding on the D-Wheel with him. And when he crashed she went along the ride. She ended up with a sprain ankle and another shard was impaled through her right arm, completely in. Not just partly. In other words it was pierced in and out. Going through her arm and coming out the other end.

Another she is extremely good friends with Aki. By dueling her regardless of the bruising and cutting from her monsters she defended her and kept going. Despite she having her Physic powers she never used them on Aki.

With both past pains, they understood each other very well. And well you know the rest. But they were eventually separated when Divine took Aki in. And they never met each other since.

Anyways I hope you faithshipers out there are ready for the next chapter because their will be some slight hints X )


	3. Chapter 2: The truth bottom most hatred

I'll be making a shorter version of this but, In other words I'm NOT going to write the background story of Aki's past it'll take too freaken long. I'm going to make this short, because I'm too lazy to write the whole thing, if you want to know what happened go to...

"Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episode 40 English Subbed Watch Cartoons online"

(or the dub... if your interested in the…. DX... 4kids version...DX)

**Chapter 2: The Truth, Bottom most hatred feelings **

The helicopter landed. The four looked up, Jay's eyes widen. A man in fine yet expensive tux came out he appeared to be in his early 40's.

He stepped out. He was alone, apparently he was the one flying the helicopter.

"Are you Yusei Fudo?" He yelled trying to speak over the noise from his transportation.

Yusei griped Stardust lightly tighter, but careful not crush her.

"Yes."

The elder smiled. "Then I need to speak to you." He looked down at the dragon. His eyes widen when she growled at him, he took a step back. Yusei saw this and calmed the little Stardust down. After calming a bit down the 5 walked in the orphanage with Yusei sitting down still holding Stardust and the other man as well. Jay stood by Yusei's left side while she and Saiga leaned against the wall. Martha prepared tea for the suited man as she stayed close to him.

What he wanted to say, looked like he was having a hard time to figure out.

"I serve as a senator in Neo Domino City...no... I am Aki Izayoi's father, Hideo Izayoi."

Jay, Yusei and Stardust wrinkled their faces. Apparently they weren't really fond of him.

"Aki's/Izayoi's...**Father?"** The two brothers said.

Yusei stood strait. Still holding the little dragon. "So, what exactly can I do for you?" He asked, Still slightly stern at the senator.

He looked hesitant. "I... want you to save my daughter-to save Aki!" Yusei and Jay gaped.

"Right now, Aki is in a coma with no signs of her regaining-" He head turned to the table. Appearently he was afraid to say the last part. "Completely unconscious."

Jay eyes widen.

"What!"

The rest looked at her. Beside Hideo. They all knew that the two of them were extremely good friends during school they were practically sisters. "What do you mean she won't wake up!" She growled.

"Jay calm down." Her brother warned, as much as she hated to she did.

"We're her parents… Were her parents, yet we can't do anything! We can't help her!" He continued to look at the table. Tears were wanting to fall out. Martha brought the cup of tea and set it in front of him.

"Now, now calm down, you just need to calm down." He looked up at the woman. Her face turned serious. "If you don't explain the situation rationally, then we won't know what's going on!"

He sighed he was afraid of this. but agreed.

"My wife said that it was our... no my fault, that our daughter ended up this way. But I thought I was doing everything in my power." His face looked tear stricken.

"However…"

0o0

After explaining everything about what had happened. How Aki became the way she was. The others remained silent.

"My daughter's-Aki's heart has been firmly closed shut... and my voice can't reach it!" He continued.

Jay stood aside like Saiga. She still couldn't forgive him from what he did to Aki.

Jay was defiantly upset, she blamed all of this on Aki's parents.

But...

this man does loves Aki. And he feels guilty about it. every word he was saying right now was coming from his heart. She looked at him. She saw he completely regretting what he ever did.

She still won't forgive, but does give him some sympathy.

She stood up strait facing the father strait in the eyes.

"Did you even try to look for her?" She asked slightly coldly.

He nodded a yes. He looked up at Jay. He recognized the young female by somewhere. "May I ask who are you?"

Jay looked up.

"Jay Acenta Fudo."

Mr. Izayoi glanced up at the female she looked like she gone to school. He stood a little strait Before asking her.

"Did you by any chance go to school?"

She nodded.

"What school?"

"Neo Domino Duel Academy." She answered. "By any chance did you-"

"Yes." She interrupted the older man. "I did see Aki. In fact she became a very close friend of mine. But I also heard of how you betrayed her, leaving her out of your lives. Her side of the story if you please." She said bitterly.

Hideo looked away. He couldn't deny it, he knew that he has hurt his daughter greatly. "In school. Did anyone-"

"Yes." She answered again.

"She was hated by everyone. She had to grow up alone, no one supported her, she was grown into an outcast…" Jay looked down tears where threaten to fall out. "I knew what she was going through." She looked back at the male.

"Like her I'm a Physic." Hideo's eyes widen. "You're a Physic?" Jay just stared. "That's just not all; growing up in Satellite gives everyone the thought of the right over there to call us trash. To be discriminated. To be hated. To become outcasts!"

A single tear fell. Yusei looked at his sister.

"Jay…"

She wiped it away. "And because of it. They gave me this!" She pointed at her criminal marker. She hated it. It gave her a name, a false identity of someone that she was not.

"And not only me." She looked over to Yusei.

"Ever since I gone to the academy; because of the marker on me. and my data showed me, I was from Satellite. Everyone hated me, as well as Aki. When they found out about my Physic powers, that only made everything worse."

More silent angry tears fell from her brown eyes. "That's why we got along well. We both know what it's like to be outcasts, and to be physics." She used her now turning red eyes to her brother.

"However, if one can bring her back. That would be Yusei. what he managed to do in a single duel took me one semester to accomplish for her to understand."

The brown eyed man looked over to Yusei.

"But as I am, I don't think I can save her- Please!" He grab a hold on Yusei's hands. "I heard from Jack Atlas! He told me that since you tried to save her at the Fortune Cup, you could definitely rescue Aki now!"

His eyes were pleading.

Yusei looked away from them. Sympathy and slight regret was written on his face.

"But like I said, I don't think there's much I can do…" He started.

"I beg you, Yusei-kun!" He was literally at the verge of tears.

Stardust examined at the older's face. He was really begging, she knew Yusei wasn't in perfect shape both mentally and physically. But he needed to help her, she was about to talk, but someone got in first.

"Yusei, this man is pleading you. Go 'head and help him." Martha said firmly. Yusei wasn't phased. She shook her head. She started.

"You're afraid of Kiryu, aren'cha?"

Yusei and Jay gaped. The memory came as of again. The two looked down at the table Yusei's eyes stayed firm on the table. "You're afraid of fighting with former freind. Kiryu-again facing another. That is." She stared firmly at her adopted son.

"What's the point in friends if you can't face 'em?"

Stardust looked at Martha, she had a point.

Yusei looked down. "Holding a grudge against Kiryu won't get me anyw-" He was interrupted by Martha grabbing his ear, he winced at the sudden act.

Stardust pulled back, falling off Yusei's lap, she had to flap her wings before she touched the floor.

Slightly hissing at the pair; before she got up on the nearer chair. Her golden eyes meeting at the male with his ear getting pulled.

Jay couldn't help but smirk. She never thought she'd see another person get strict on Yusei beside her. After all she did break his arm when he didn't listen.(1)

"You can't take a hint can ya? Right now you've got the door to your heart all closed up. And the ones who can open that door are your friends, aren't they?" Yusei's wincing eyes opened normally.

"Being with your friends... will knock on that door. And once you hear the sound, that door will open." Everyone stared at Martha. Stardust smiled, hopefully he understood.

Just those words made him realize. Martha gave him in sense.

He was afraid of facing Kiryu, to ever duel again, afraid of facing anyone. But with everyone he loved gave him courage the strength. Until now he realized it.

"But. First, you gotta face your friends." She smiled. "Ain't that right Yusei?"

Yusei's cobalt eyes stared at her for a moment. Before blinking and smiling, he nodded.

Stardust smiled before she jumped on Yusei's shoulder. Licking the side of his cheek in side of affectionate. The junk duelist smiled.

"Thank you, Yusei-kun! We'll head out right away!" Hideo yelled out in excitement.

The blue eyed male stood up carefully to keep Stardust at his shoulder still. Before she landed in arms. He grabbed her before he looked back. He looked strait ahead. However that was a mistake for not realizing what was going on in the females' head. Before it was too late, Martha and Jay walked on both sides of him.

Jay opened her mouth. "Yusei likes Aki-chan don't you?" Yusei and Stardust eyes widen before looking at the female version of Yusei. The male stuttered. "-No you got it wr-No need to be shy, now!" The sister continued, as Yusei flush light Red.

"Get out there and 'nab your future wife!" Martha encouraged.

Stardust couldn't help but laugh. Yusei's face flushed even deeper making it looking like crimson.

"No! Hold On a sec! you two!" He yelled back. Despite the little quiver in his voice and crimson blush.

In the distance another male laughed. Using the corner of his eye he saw Sagia laughing, along with two other females and dragon. His blush deepened, he looked at the ground in attempt to cover up his embarrassment and flushed face. He felt Martha patting his shoulder. Despite holding Stardust in his strong arms.

"Not even Yusei could handle that one!" Saiga jokingly commented

Yusei looked over, before walking outside still holding Stardust in his hands. wanting to get away from the laughter. The blush still remained on his face. From the distance it looked like he had a fever.

''_You got to admit Yusei.'' _He looked down at the dragon. "_It was a kinda amusing, even you have to admit that." _He glared at his little dragon. "_I'll take that as a no... Anyways you still have something to do." _Yusei's fading flush face lit up. "_To save the former signer. Aki Izayoi." _Yusei nodded.

Just as he did Jay and Mr. Izayoi came out. Both had serious expressions on their faces. "Are you ready Yusei?" His twin asked. He nodded.

"Then lets go!" The older male said quickly getting in the helicopter.

The four approached the helicopter and got in. Mr. Izayoi quickly started the engine and pulled the plane up in the air.

Yusei looked out the window and saw Martha and Saiga outside waving to them, before they got completely out of view.

Stardust cradled in Yusei arms.

Just as she did another dragon appeared next to Yusei's feet. He looked down.

"Aqua?"

The smaller dragon nodded. "_Yusei I was just informed. That Aki's brain reactions are going off the charts." _This caught all the attention of all the ones in the helicopter.

"What!" Mr. Izayoi exclaimed.

"Aqua are you positive?" She asked seriously to her dragon, as she picked her up in her arms, being careful with her wings. The ice blue dragon nodded. Her sapphire blue eyes looking dead serious. Jay slightly panicked.

"Aki…"

Yusei griped Stardust tighter. He was going to everything he can to help her.

Even if it cost him his life...

In case none of you know...

Aqua, is a fake monster. (I made her up for my OC), She is one of the signer dragons, and reflects the Crimson Dragon's heart.

Here's her description:

Name: "_Aqua Ice Dragon_"

Attribute: _Water _

Type: _Dragon, Synchro Monster _

Level: 8

Atk: 2500

Def: 2100

Effect: "_When this monster is successfully summoned all magic and trap cards on your opponent's side are destroyed. Whenever a spell, trap or monster effect is activated that has the effect to destroy a card on the field. You can negate the activation by discarding one card from your hand, and destroy it, you may only use this effect once per turn." _

Well that's it, sorry if I couldn't gave a better description.

Anyways gotta go See yah!


	4. Chapter 3: Refusal

I'm back and A special thanks to blackrose aki and Aki's Red Rose, for their reviews. If not I would have stopped and maybe delete this story a LOOOONNNNNNGGGG Time ago.

Anyways Down to business. I will be making some slight changes from the real episode.

And Add a little more Faithshipping in this

Please Read and Review.

**Chapter 3: Refusal**

Yusei and the others kept on going. Until finally they made it to the hospital. They not much later were quickly walking down the ale.

As they got to closer to their destination, there two smaller green haired twins, who couldn't of have been older than 13 years old, with an older blond, looking around 19 of years were standing at the glass entrance staring at something inside.

Yusei held Stardust in his strong arms. While Jay held Aqua. The three of them walked down. At moment they started reaching, the green haired male twin turned to their coming direction.

"Yusei!"

The other three turned as trio approached closer.

"Please in here." Mr. Izayoi said as he opened the glass door. The two looked at each other before walking in.

Upon entering, they spotted a single bed inside. If she could, Jay would have joked about a single bed inside a room bigger than a dueling arena. Before the others walked in. Jay stayed a bit of distance from the bed, while Yusei got closer. He noticed tears,

(Is… she was crying…?)

He looked at the sadden red headed female, Yusei's eyes soften.

"Izayoi…"

Stardust flew from his arms and landed next to her head nudging her gently. Yusei smiled weakly removing his glove, and touched her face, carefully wiping the tears off her face. When he did his arm glowed crimson. In addition to the red-headed signer's.

She opened her honey brown feline eyes.

Yusei glanced at Stardust who removed herself from near Aki's face, and down instead near on Aki's glowing red arm. She placed a small pearl white claw on, carefully keeping a grip on it, causing it to dim down on it's glowing.

Aki moved her eyes to her arm when she felt something warm on her cool hand. She caught glance of the little dragon stopping the crimson glow.

(Stardust…)

She thought.

(But where…)

The smaller dragon smiled up the waking female. She then moved her hands, caressing the marked arm until it's light completely dimmed down.

The Physic Duelist couldn't help but slightly smile at the little winged beast.

"Izayoi."

She looked up only to see stunning cobalt eyes straing back at her. Aki couldn't help but feel warmth and happiness reach her when she saw the other duelist. She got up, causing the others to gasp.

Jay walked her way over; Aqua still in her arms.

"Aki…" Jay couldn't help but speak to her old friend. The plant duelist glanced at the other female, and what she was holding in her arms.

Aki warm smile grew. "Jay... Yusei... You came back for me?"

"Aki…"

She turned to the male voice only to have Amber orbs widen in shock, full of anger and sadness of betrayal.

Right there two adults stood in place. Two adults she never wanted to see again.

Her own parents...

"Why are you here! I no longer need you!" She said in a bitter, cold voice. "I have Divine no-" She stopped remembering the memory.

When Divine fell from the building… his scream… his… death…

Her eyes widen.

She cried. "Divine...Divine, he's...! Dead...!" The memory's of her previous duel flashed at her, with Misty...

Aki griped her head, as if she had gone mad.

Jay eyes widened in shocked. She never seen Aki in a state like this. It killed the black and gold hair female to see her like this.

"Divine had told me! That I wouldn't have to think no more! That he would think for me!" Jay couldn't believe on that. She heard of the Acarnea

**how do you spell it!**

movement. She never trusted Divine ever since she heard and saw him.

"Aki... Please…" She tried

But Aki didn't listen when she got up. Her eyes full of fear and angry sadness.

"Izayoi, calm down!" Yusei tried to reach her. Stardust flew up next to him. By his feet, just for safety measures.

Aki still wasn't going for it.

"Divine... Divine, he... gave me the one thing my Dad deprived me of!"

She screamed as she saw her 'father's' face expression.

"My... my rightful place!" She screamed as came closer to Yusei. Her eyes still of anger and sadness. But she quickly turned her head away. Her thin eyebrows narrowed.

"And now that I've lost that place, you're here to laugh at me again, Right!" Tears fell from her eyes. As she pulled her hands in front of her chest and push the male away from her.

He got his footing quickly to prevent from falling down onto the concrete floor, when he opened his eyes, he caught Aki grabbing her cherry red duel disk quickly, then jumping backwards.

"Then I'll show you... one more time! The power of a monster!"

Jay's eyes widen.

"**Aki!"**

The red head turn to her friend, and her friend and father. She closed her eyes. "It's not going to work Jay... I'm a monster... even if you say I'm not. It's true... I'm sorry."

Jay's iris shrunk her eyes opened wide. Her face deathly shocked. She took a step back shaking her head side to side, trying to forget what the burgundy haired girl just said.

"no... no... "

Forgetting what she was holding her trembling arms she let go of Aqua.

Luckily the secondary dragon managed to reach the floor without no problem. She used her ocean blue eyes to look at her master. She was worried; Never has she seen her master like this.

Yusei turned to his sister. Like Aqua, he never saw his like this. Mr. Izayoi looked the same.

He had to convince her somehow.

"Stop this, Izayoi! Your father is in pain as well! You never acted like this-" He was interrupted.

"-Weren't you the one? The one who said that signer- friends- would show me the way? You too are an enemy! One of mine!" Yusei eyes widen, she wasn't going to be convinced...

"You're my enemy who snatched my place away from me!"

She played a single card. As she did powerful winds erupted from her. pushing everything around her away. Yusei and Stardust managed to stay put, but for Jay and the others were pushed back.

In Jay's state, had made her not give any attention to what was happening. As a result she hit against the wall next to her. Hitting her left shoulder in the process. She let out a painful grunt. Thanks to Aqua's enlarged wings, she was blown against the winds causing her to hit against Jay.

The green haired twins had ended up hitting against Jack, who somehow managed to stay in place.

While Mrs. Izayoi fell to the floor, with her struggling husband catching her in time.

Hideo looked at his daughter with pleading eyes.

"Aki!" Her father screamed.

Yusei glanced at Stardust.

"_The only way your voice will reach Aki's heart, seems to be through Dueling_."

The little silver Dragon said through the mind link. Yusei nodded as he place his glove back to place. He glanced back at the cat size dragon. She nodded before turning herself into bright turquoise light and disappearing back into the deck. Aqua closed her eyes before she too turned herself into blue light and disappearing.

"We're no friends! We are destined to fight!" She spat as she placed her deck back into place.

Yusei nodded a no. "We're not! This duel is to prove to you that we're friends!

Now lets begin!"

"**Duel!"**

I'm gonna have to stop there, can't make the chapter too long, sorry. Anyways Like I said before I will be making changes. If you had read the explanations.

Anyways, Tah


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

*Sighs* Hi everyone this is Sanuye (Darkyami1214) here.

I'm here to say that this story is going to be hold for some time.

Don't know for how long or so.

I'm sorry for any fans out there who wants to read it, but it's just that

I sudden started losing interest in working on this story.

I DO Hope that I don't stop writing it, I do think it's a good story

To write about, it's just that I have no inspiration, (curse my small brain)

But I hope you guys can understand that.

So hopefully see you next chapter (which is a long way from now)


End file.
